Animax (Anierica)
Animax is a Anierican television channel owned by Sony Pictures Television Anierica. The channel currently broadcasts only anime. History Junior's Primetime Block (1999-2014) On December 12, 1999, Animax was launched as primetime block and encrypted using VideoCrypt. Launch of the broadcast for anime, the first programming on Junior was an airing of Cardcaptor Sakura in episode 1 at 20:00 UTT (Terra Universal Time). On November 20, 2006, Animax was changed the new look and graphics created by Punga. On July 2, 2007, Animax was unencrypted and added the block allocation at 21:15 - 22:05, as follows: *Monday: Action Monday *Tuesday: Fantasy Tuesday *Wednesday: Shounen Wednesday *Thursday: Crime Thursday *Friday: Romantic Friday *Saturday & Sunday: Anime Movies On September 1, 2008, Animax was changed the new graphics. On July 4, 2009, Animax the new broadcast rule for live-action series and the rest of the anime. On June 3, 2013, Animax was removed the block allocation and now replaces randomly. The block moved to Megamax on March 31, 2014 and was replaced by Junior's Junior XL block. The last programming on Junior was an airing of High Life at 05:30 UTT (Terra Universal Time). Megamax's Primetime Block (2014-2018) On March 17, 2014, Sony Pictures Television Anierica announced that Animax's Primetime block will be moved to Megamax. On March 31, 2014, Animax was moved to Megamax, switched to the 16:9 picture format and rebranded with new graphics. The first programming on Megamax was an airing of Cardfight!! Vanguard in episode 1 at 20:00 UTT (Terra Universal Time). On June 22, 2015, Animax was launched in HD simulcast, together with Megamax. On July 25, 2016, Animax was reformatted with the new look, new logo, new graphics and new programming lineup for the concede session works by popular demand. On February 1, 2017, Animax was launched in timeshift simulcast, together with Megamax. As a 24/7 channel (2018-present) On November 12, 2017, Sony Pictures Television Anierica announced that Megamax was to be rebranded as Animax, and to distribute in the country by AMC Networks International Anierica and run by Megamax. On February 5, 2018, Animax was relaunched and replaced Megamax. Relaunch of the broadcast for only anime, readded the block allocation at 08am-10am, 12pm-2pm, 4pm-6pm. The last programming on Megamax was an airing of Hand Shakers in episode 2 at 01:35 UTT (Terra Universal Time) and the first programming was an airing of Hello Kitty in episode 1 at 06:00 UTT. Narrators *'Ludussian (male):' Claudiu Istodor (1999-2014), Dan Lupu (2014-2018), Nicu Teodorescu (2018-present) Programming Current programming *''Animax Musix'' *''Anonymous Noise'' *''Blend S'' *''Cells at Work!'' *''Chain Chronicle'' *''Chibi Devi!'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''Extremely Cool Student Council President'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''The File of Young Kindaichi'' *''Glitter Force'' *''Gyrozetter'' *''Hello!! Kinmoza!'' *''Hunter x Hunter (2011)'' *''Inazuma Eleven Ares'' *''Inukami!'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable'' *''Kakuriyo'' *''Kamisama Kiss'' *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Muhyo & Roji’s Bureau of Supernatural Investigation'' *''Naruto'' *''Naruto: Shippuden'' *''No Game No Life'' *''Phantom in the Twilight'' *''Ranma 1/2'' *''Re: Zero - Starting Life in Another World'' *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' *''Shining Revolution'' *''Steins;Gate'' Upcoming programming *''Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth'' - new series from August 24, 2018 Former programming Anime *''Afro Samurai'' *''Alice & Zoroku'' *''Android Kikaider'' *''Ayakashi Ayashi'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' *''Black Clover'' *''Blade'' *''Bleach'' *''Blood+'' *''Blue Gender'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' *''Case Closed'' *''Chrono Crusade'' *''Classroom of the Elite'' *''Clean Freak! Aoyama-kum'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Cute High Earth Defense Club Love!'' *''D. Gray-man'' *''Danganronpa'' *''Death Note'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Elegant Yokai Apartment Life'' *''The File of Young Kindaichi R'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' *''Gabriel DropOut'' *''Gallery Fake'' *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG'' *''Ghost Stories'' *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' *''Gravitation'' *''Hand Shakers'' *''Hello Kitty'' *''Hellsing'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''Hunter x Hunter'' *''In Search of the Lost Future'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Iron Man'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' *''Kaleido Star'' *''Kamichu'' *''Kiddy Grade'' *''Kill Me Baby'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kyoro-chan'' *''Little Battler eXperience Wars'' *''Lovely Complex'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Mermaid Melody Pure'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''Nana'' *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' *''Nisekoi'' *''Nodame Cantabile'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Paradise Kiss'' *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''Pokémon'' *''Pop Team Epic'' *''R.O.D the TV'' *''Romeo × Juliet'' *''The Ryuo's Work Is Never Done!'' *''Sadamitsu the Destroyer'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Sakura Quest'' *''Scared Rider Xechs'' *''Skilled Teaser Takagi-san'' *''Slayers'' *''Slayers Evolution-Revolution'' *''Slayers Next'' *''Slayers Revolution'' *''Slayers Try'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' *''Strike the Blood'' *''Sweet Valerian'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' *''Trigun'' *''Trinity Blood'' *''Twin Star Exorcists'' *''Vampire Knight'' *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' *''Wild Arms: Twilight Venom'' *''Wolverine'' *''X-Men'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' Live-action *''10 Things I Hate About You'' *''90210'' *''Animax Musix 2013'' *''Animax Musix Osaka 2015'' *''Animax Musix Osaka 2016'' *''Animax Musix Osaka 2017'' *''Animax Musix Osaka 2018'' *''Animax Musix Taiwan 2012'' *''Animax Musix Taiwan 2014'' *''Animax Musix Yokohama 2014'' *''Animax Musix Yokohama 2015'' *''Animax Musix Yokohama 2016'' *''Animax Musix Yokohama 2017'' *''Being Human'' *''Beyond the Break'' *''Bikini Destinations'' *''Doctor Who (reboot)'' *''Farscape'' *''FlashForward'' *''Food Jammers'' *''GT Academy 2013'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''High Life'' *''The Intership'' *''Keenan Cahill's Story'' *''Max’s Midnight Movies'' *''The Mystery of Calenda'' *''Real People'' *''Reaper'' *''The River'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Stargate SG-1: True Science'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Torchwood'' *''Trinity'' *''True Blood'' *''Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2013'' *''The Witches of Oz'' Cartoons *''The Boondocks'' Reality *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Amazing Race Asia'' *''American Idol'' *''I Survived A Japanese Gameshow'' *''King Of Nerds'' *''Qube'' *''So You Think You Can Dance'' *''Survivor'' *''Unbeatable Banzuke'' *''Who Wants to Be a Superhero?'' Anime movies *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' *''Case Closed: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital'' *''Case Closed: The Darkest Nightmare'' *''Case Closed: Dimensional Sniper'' *''Case Closed: The Eleventh Striker'' *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' *''Case Closed: Full Score of Fear'' *''Case Closed: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure'' *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century'' *''Case Closed: The Lost Ship In The Sky'' *''Case Closed: Magician of the Silver Sky'' *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' *''Case Closed: Private Eye in the Distant Sea'' *''Case Closed: The Private Eyes' Requiem'' *''Case Closed: Quarter of Silence'' *''Case Closed: The Raven Chaser'' *''Case Closed: Strategy Above the Depths'' *''Case Closed: Sunflowers of Inferno'' *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'' *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' *''Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *''Inuyasha the Movie: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *''Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' *''Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' *''LaMB'' *''Love Live! The School Idol Movie'' *''Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie'' *''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' *''Lupin III: Dead or Alive'' *''Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus'' *''Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' *''Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo'' Live-action movies *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Fall of Hyperion'' *''Hancock'' *''Hollow Man II'' *''Limitless'' *''The One'' *''Pound of Flesh'' *''Something from Nothing: The Art of Rap'' *''XXX'' Logos Animax (1998-2006).png|First logo (December 12, 1999 - July 24, 2006) Animax (2006-2009).png|Second logo (July 24, 2006 - July 25, 2016) Animax HD (2015-2016).png|First HD logo (June 22, 2015 - July 25, 2016) Animax (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (July 25, 2016 - present) Animax HD (2016-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (July 25, 2016 - present) Animax +1 (2017-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (February 1, 2017 - present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka Animax (2009-2014).png|Third ident (2009-2014) Skrinsot zastavka Animax (2014-2016).png|Fourth ident (2014-2016) Skrinsot zastavka Animax (2016-.n.v.).png|Current ident (2016-present) Off-air placeholders / Technical difficulties Vozdusni zapolnitel Animax Anierica (2018-.n.v.).png|Current technical difficulties (February 5, 2018 - present) Others *For other related images see: Animax (Anierica)/Gallery *For archive schedules see: Animax (Anierica)/Schedule *For the current year schedule here: Animax (Anierica)/Schedule/2018 Category:Sony Pictures Television Anierica Category:Anime television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Launched in 1999 Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt